Doctor Octopus
Doctor Octopus is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Role in the Story Doctor Octopus is one of the many villains that join Loki in his quest for the Cosmic Bricks to use to power Doctor Doom's Doom Ray of Doom. He breaks into the Baxter Building with a small army of Octobots to steal a Cosmic Brick and runs afoul of the Fantastic Four's Mister Fantastic and Captain America. They destroy his Octobot legions and chase him across the NYC rooftops until they reach Times Square, where Spider-Man joins the other two heroes and a massive showdown occurs. Doc Ock is defeated by the three-way superhero alliance, but the Cosmic Brick is stolen by the Green Goblin. History Classic Doctor Octopus Nuclear scientist Doctor Otto Octavius developed his signature mechanical tentacles for the purpose of performing experiments with dangerous chemicals from afar. After a laboratory accident caused an explosion that fused his spinal cord to his tentacles' harness, Octavius gained the ability to manipulate them with his mind and went insane from related brain damage. With new criminal ambitions, Octavius, as Doctor Octopus, became a super-villain. His original defeat suffered at the hands of Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus, often known simply as Doc Ock, faced off against Spider-Man countless times over his long career as a malefactor. It was he who first assembled the Sinister Six from himself, Sandman, Electro, Vulture, Mysterio, and Kraven the Hunter. He is arguably Spider-Man's greatest nemesis, after the Green Goblin and Venom. Doctor Octopus is also known as the Master Planner and, while in the body of Peter Parker, the Superior Spider-Man. Ultimate Doctor Octopus Placed by corrupt industrialist Justin Hammer as a scientist in OsCorp to sabotage its inner workings, Doctor Otto Octavius invented a harness of mechanical tentacles for the purpose of handling delicate experiments from a safe distance away. Working his way up in OsCorp until he became Norman Osborn's chief scientific advisor, Octavius helped Osborn deduce Spider-Man's true identity and was present when a laboratory accident during an Oz infusion trial transformed his employer into the Green Goblin. The accident gave Octavius the power of metal manipulation, which he incorrectly theorized to be a mental connection to his tentacles alone, and he went on a rampage, using his control over his tentacles to ruin Justin Hammer. When "Doctor Octopus" killed Hammer in a personal encounter, Spider-Man put an end to his threat by knocking him out. Imprisoned in a S.H.I.E.L.D. penal facility, Doc Ock helped Green Goblin found the Sinister Six upon his successful breakout. In time, Doctor Octopus realized the true nature of his powers, making him multiple times more dangerous, and he was responsible for the creation of a number of Spider-Man clones for the CIA and FBI that would come to plague their genetic template. Abilities *'Tentacles': Doctor Octopus moves, attacks, and uses special grapple points with his mechanical tentacles. *'Wall Scaling': Doctor Octopus can scale certain surfaces using his tentacles. *'Enhanced Senses': Doctor Octopus has superhumanly enhanced senses. *'Computer Hacking': Doctor Octopus can hack into computers. Appearance Doctor Octopus: His hair is brown. He wears lab safety glasses. He wears a lab coat with a green shirt and yellow vest, with mechanical decorative parts that seem to be used for holding the mechanical arms. The gloves are yellow and the pants are green. Doctor Octopus (Ultimate): His hair is black and a bit long. He wears red goggles. his shirt is light gray with a mechanical harness. His pants are also light grey. The gloves are black. Superior Spider-Man: As the Superior Spider-Man, Otto Octavius wears a Spider-Man costume consisting of a red mask with gray lenses and a black web-design, a red-and-black shirt with a black spider-symbol and a partial black web-design in the red areas, black pants, red soles, red gloves, and a red waldo-arms harness. Trivia *Most characters from the show Ultimate Spider-Man have their appearances from the Ultimate Spider-Man LEGO line, except for Doctor Octopus whose design has been created for the game. *Doctor Octopus was revealed at Comic-Con 2013. *Doctor Octopus received the nickname "Doc Ock" from Spider-Man during their encounters. *There is a Superior Spider-Man Outfit for Spider-Man, which features Doctor Octopus in the body of Peter Parker. *Doctor Octopus's special attack is to grab the enemy with his tentacles, lift him into the air, slap him, drop him on the ground, and crush him with his tentacles. Ultimate Doctor Octopus seems unable to do this. *The Superior Spider-Man's first special attack is to capture the enemy in a web lasso, twirl him around through the air, and kill him by slamming him against the ground. *The Superior Spider-Man's second special attack is to jump behind the enemy, attach himself while upside-down in midair to a web line, grab the enemy, throw him into the air, disengage from the web-line, and execute the enemy with a swift kick. Gallery Ock.jpg Otto.jpg|Doc Ock with a cosmic brick Docofock.jpg Cover1.jpg|A LEGO-ised version of the iconic cover of The Amazing Spiderman #12 which was released in May of 1964 this limited edition cover was an alternate cover for The Mighty Avengers #1 which was released on September 11th 2013 Octo.jpg Sinister.jpg|Doctor Octopus with his fellow Sinister Six members Ultimateock.jpg|Alternate costume form the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon Doc Oct U.png|Doctor Octopus (Ultimate) Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Minifigures Category:Avengers Villains Category:Sinister Six Category:Captain America Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Doctor Octopus Versions Category:Wall Crawl Category:Computer Hacking